A Bridge Between Timelines
by BadgerLeopard
Summary: When a mysterious plane arrives unexpectedly at Gatwick Airport, June Seymour is immediately on the scene. But, the Doctor is nowhere to be found, so she'll have to call in an old friend to help her solve the mystery of Jean Daniels and another universe: one on the brink of destruction...
1. Part One

**A Bridge Between Timelines**

**Part One**

**Featuring the Seventh Doctor**

_Gatwick Airport, 2015._

June Seymour stood outside Costa Coffee, stereo in hand. She was waiting to pick up an old friend of hers, Michael Tyson, after his flight from Madrid. Michael had known her since school, although he was considerably older than her. That was because of the Doctor.  
She had met the Doctor during the 70s, after seeing a Roman soldier on Box Hill, and for a while she travelled with him in the TARDIS, his time machine. But then things got complicated and he had to leave her on Earth. Unfortunately, he didn't check which year he'd dropped her off in: the Doctor's clumsy driving had left her stranded in 2007.  
So she had spent the last eight years getting involved with alien incursion organisations, such as UNIT, Torchwood and the Modern Counter-Measures Group, until she'd decided to go solo when a major conspiracy caused all of the organisations to officially shut down. But she always knew that they'd survived.  
"Ladies and gentlemen," came the loudspeaker, "we are sorry to announce that all flights have been diverted to other airports as an unexpected object has made a landing. Please contact a member of staff for further details."  
An unexpected object?  
That had the Doctor written all over it.

The unexpected object was certainly unexpected: it was a plane. More than that, it was carrying a cargo and the pilot, a young woman called Jean Daniels, was busy talking to the security manager, Jeff Stevens.

June, on the other hand, had managed to sneak onto the plane and was exploring the inside of it, fascinated by what she saw: in the back, there were rows upon rows of parcels of all shapes and sizes. She also found a laptop which, thankfully, had been left unlocked, enabling her to access Jean's files and also to google information, which proved very useful.  
Because, it appeared, Jean Daniels was from another timeline.  
If only the Doctor were here.

June sneaked out of the plane and scuttled back inside, before getting her phone out and dialling the number she'd saved as 'DCI ALLISON REYNOLDS'.  
"Hi, it's me." she said, leaving a message for the Inspector, "Something's come up at Gatwick and Blue Box isn't here. I need you to help me deal with whatever's going on. I think that someone from an alternate timeline's come through."  
She then ended the message and walked back outside.

DCI Allison Reynolds arrived within fifteen minutes, with a police escort. The Inspector had short black hair and wore a black suit and tie. Her face showed wisdom and intelligence: June had met her whilst working for Torchwood and since then they had had many adventures together.  
"June, good to see you." Allison greeted June, as the two former time travellers walked through the airport and out onto the runway, "I got your message, by the way. Is Blue Box really not here?"  
"He really isn't here."  
"Then we're in the dark. UNIT doesn't officially exist, Torchwood is dealing with God in Cardiff and the Modern Counter-Measures Group is operating elsewhere."

They were both unaware, of course, that the TARDIS _had _arrived only a few moments ago, but the Doctor hadn't emerged from it. He was currently engaged in a bizarre sudoku where the numbers were Hazinki digits, digits that originated on the planet Hazinki and were three thousand years old.  
"I wonder what I would do if I had a friend?" the Doctor muttered to himself, "Would I be seeing the Emerald Waterfalls of Hemjura? The Eye of Orion? Earth?"  
He sighed to himself, gazing in a nearby mirror: he saw a young-old man with black hair on his head but with some bald patches. He was dressed in his usual outfit of red waistcoat, white shirt, black tie, brown jacket, pyjama trousers and brown shoes.  
And then there was a knock at the door.  
The Doctor opened the door and saw June, who was stood next to someone he didn't know.  
"Hello June," the Doctor said, clearly pleased to see her, "it's good to see you after a long time. Who's your friend?"  
"You don't know me?" Allison asked him, "We travelled together. With Ellie?"  
"Who's Ellie?"  
"Oh, you're the one from this universe. I understand now."  
"I don't understand what you're saying. But it doesn't matter. What matters is that we deal with whatever is going on here."  
The Doctor grabbed his umbrella and walked out of the TARDIS, shutting the door behind him.  
"Come on you two, we've got work to do." he said, walking off to the plane.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Part Two

**A Bridge Between Timelines**

**Part Two**

**Featuring the Seventh Doctor**

_Gatwick Airport, 2015._

The Doctor, June and Allison approached the plane and noticed a large hole in one of the clouds above.  
"That must have something to do with the unexpected arrival," the Doctor deduced, pointing at it with his red umbrella, "and it must be some sort of dimensional portal."  
"Well that explains how Jean got through from another timeline." June said, before explaining to the Doctor about the information stored on Jean's laptop.  
"Now that is odd." he commented, "How can a plane jump from one timeline to another?"  
"Why don't we find out?" Allison said, noticing how Jean had noticed the three travellers and was heading towards them.

Jeff Stevens was now inside the strange plane. He found a set of parcels at the back of the plane, with addresses written on them. He decided to google the roads written on them on his phone, only to find that the roads didn't exist. How very strange.  
When he was a kid, he was always fascinated by a TV show that was on every Saturday which involved a young man travelling between dimensions. It was called _The Dimension Man_ and nobody had actually found any evidence for the existence of alternate timelines.  
But now he could find proof. He would be rich. He could be out of the dull job he had at Gatwick and live like a millionaire.  
He rushed towards the cockpit and sat down.

The Doctor had taken Jean inside and sat opposite her in Costa Coffee, sipping a cup of tea.  
"So, Jean, what do you remember before coming here?" the Doctor wondered.  
"Not a lot. I've been asking around and people are saying that the Jimuni Explosion hasn't happened yet." Jean replied, sipping her flat white and adding, "And what on Earth is this? Is this mouldy tea?"  
"It's known as coffee. I don't like it at all. Tea is always nice, especially on a cosy winter afternoon, sat by the fire. But what is the Jimuni Explosion? I need to know."

June and Allison, meanwhile, had noticed that Jean's plane had started moving. Towards the runway. They looked inside the cockpit and saw Jeff Stevens, wearing a headset and carefully controlling the plane.  
They ran towards the plane and tried to stop Jeff taking off. But it was too late.  
The pair of them tried to find the Doctor.

The Doctor had now heard Jean's story. He didn't enjoy her story but he knew that he had to hear it: after all, there may be a Jimuni Project in this universe. He didn't know for sure but he could always ask June or Allison.  
"Doctor, someone's taken the plane." June said, panting after running down a lot of corridors.  
"Oh no. If they plan on flying into another timeline, then things are about to get a lot worse." the Doctor said, getting up and rushing towards the TARDIS, "Come on, you three, we need to find out how the other timeline was formed!"

In the cockpit, Jeff could see out of the windscreen the large gateway leading into another timeline. He flew the plane back through the gateway and down towards the ground, carefully landing it on the runway.  
He could feel that this universe was different. Something had happened here and he was desperate to explore it.  
As the plane slowed to a halt, he took out his smartphone and tried to work out where he was.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor had asked Jean to place her hands on a coral-like section of the TARDIS which directly linked to the telepathic circuits. He had then instructed her to think of what had made her universe so different and unique from the prime timeline. Thankfully, the TARDIS got a reading from her and the Doctor dematerialised the ship shortly afterwards.  
"Perhaps, whilst we wait, you can tell us about how you came to land at Gatwick? You've told me about the Jimuni explosion, but perhaps you can elaborate a bit more." the Doctor asked Jean, who happily obliged.  
"Alright then, I'll tell you." Jean said, ready to tell her story.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Part Three

**A Bridge Between Timelines**

**Part Three**

**Featuring Jean Daniels**

_London, 2015, a very different timeline..._

I woke up that morning with a sharp ringing in my head. My husband, Jason, was lying next to me, clearly drunk from the night before. We'd been partying as Michael, my brother, had got a promotion and we'd gone to a posh little restaurant called _Magucci's_. I'd decided to have some lobster, which had been a bad mistake as, let me tell you, lobster and prosecco do not go well together. Especially when you have coconut ice cream immediately afterwards.  
But I digress. My stomach felt bad. That's all.  
I had some cornflakes for breakfast and then watched the Breakfast news bulletin. Fiona whatshername apparently said that there had been a financial crash. Himuki Industries had gone bankrupt and VOR's systems had been overloaded completely. So I decided to take advantage of the sunshine and went to get dressed to fly the plane.

After I got dressed, I went outside and into my Hyper-Cab. Do you have driverless cars in your universe? Don't answer that.  
"Good morning, Jean," AIMS greeted me (AIMS stands for Automated Intelligence Monitoring System), "how are you? Where are you planning on going?"  
"Gatwick Airport please, AIMS. I think I might take the Yellow Flame out today."  
"Processing your request..."  
AIMS does that.

On the way, I read a copy of _The Times_, which AIMS naturally prints out for me every morning. I read _The Times _with a cup of tea and a cinnamon bagel filled with honey. You should try one. They're ever so nice.  
"Incoming call from 'Mark Roland'," AIMS announced, "should I accept or decline?"  
"Accept." I decided, before my ex-boyfriend's voice filled the air.  
"Jean, have you heard the news?" Mark asked me.  
"No. What news?" I replied, having not heard any important news that morning apart from the financial crash, which he _definitely _wasn't referring to.  
"The world's going to end in 24 hours. Everyone's partying like hell."  
I didn't believe it at first.  
"AIMS, end call and turn on BBC News." I ordered, watching the frenzied masses of people all over the world, partying on the eve of destruction. It was the first time in my life when I was absolutely speechless.  
"AIMS, disobey all road protocols and get me to that airport now." I instructed AIMS, strapping myself in.  
My Hyper-Cab whooshed along the road at a fast pace, even driving off the road at times to overtake mad drivers. Because they were mad.  
I nearly crashed into a mad Mini driver who was drink-driving and a Lancia driver who was downing an entire bottle of vodka. People were really becoming senseless.

I safely made it to the airport and ran out onto the runway. All flights were cancelled, due to impending doom, so I found the Yellow Flame easily. I remembered how I accidentally left my laptop inside the last time I flew her and also how my boss had asked me to deliver a couple of parcels to someone on the other side of the world.  
I entered the cockpit, shut the door and strapped myself in. I put my headset on and contacted air traffic control.  
"Air traffic control, this is Yellow Flame. Do I have permission to takeoff?" I said, carefully piloting the plane onto the runway.  
"Yellow Flame, you have permission to takeoff. But be aware of any unexpected objects in your way." came the reply.  
The plane accelerated and took off, flying directly into the gateway between timelines.  
And that's how I came to be here. You've got your story, Doctor. That's all I can remember and I hope it helps.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Part Four

**A Bridge Between Timelines**

**Part Four**

**Featuring the Seventh Doctor**

_London, 2007._

The TARDIS materialised outside an old bookshop and the Doctor, Allison, June and Jean got out, pleased to see that they were on Earth.  
"London, 2007." the Doctor announced, "A few moments after I dropped off June, as a matter of fact."  
And just as he said that, a tall man with brown curly hair and who wore a long coloured scarf turned a corner and walked towards a tall skyscraper across the road. The Doctor shivered and June knew exactly why.  
"Should we follow him or should we just stay away?" June wondered, immediately before a young woman with long brown hair ran after him. And June knew who she was as well.  
June and the Doctor had both just seen their younger selves.  
So why didn't remember any of this happening?  
The Doctor had decided that he should follow his younger self and June should accompany him. Jean and Allison went off to try and find out more about the skyscraper that the Doctor's younger self and June's younger self had just entered.  
"Quick question: what if I bump into your younger self? I know about the laws of time but will I be breaking any of them if I meet the curly-haired you?" she  
wondered, as the duo entered the building.  
"It shouldn't be a problem, as long as you're careful. I once knew a woman who knew everything about me yet I knew nothing about her. Things like that happen, June." he answered.  
"Alright then. Shall we split up and meet up back at the TARDIS in half an hour?"  
The Doctor smiled.  
"Yes. Be careful though. You never know what might appear."

June had entered a lift and had decided to head up to the top floor, to try and find the Doctor's younger self. She was aware that she may alter the Doctor's past with one swift move, but she had a duty. She needed to save her past and the Doctor's past.  
She exited the lift and found herself standing opposite an office with the words 'CHIEF EXECUTIVE OFFICER' on the front. Obviously she opened the door.  
Inside the office, a young man with short blond hair and a pleased face was sat at the desk in front of her. Clearly he had been expecting to see her yet she had not been expecting to see him. In fact, she didn't know who he was.  
"Good afternoon, Ms Seymour," the charming young man said with a smile, "I'm so pleased that you could join me."  
"Who are you?"  
"I am an individual who knows the Doctor. I had a TARDIS, like his one. And my plans are about to fall into place as we speak. Because you've just made a very big mistake."  
"What mistake?"  
"Two June Seymours in the same building? Time will probably have something to say about that."

The Doctor, on the other hand, had bumped into the younger version of June, who was looking out over London on the fifth floor.  
"Hello June," he said, standing next to her, "it's good to see you after so long."  
"Doctor?" she wondered, "Is that another version of you?"  
"Yes. Things are spiralling out of control and I am not entirely sure as to how I can control it."

The older June had rushed out of the stranger's office and found herself looking at _her _Doctor: the one she had travelled with all those years ago.  
"Doctor, what are you doing here?" she asked him, amazed to see him after so long.  
"June Seymour!" the Doctor cried happily, "Hello June. You look a bit older if you don't mind me saying so: have you aged somewhat?"  
"It's complicated."  
"We have time. Tell me everything."  
June then told _her _Doctor everything, making him raise his eyebrows in astonishment.  
"Really? A flight between timelines?" he wondered.  
"Yes. And there's someone in that office who stole the TARDIS."  
"What?!"  
The Doctor then strode into the office, staring at the young man sat at the desk.  
"Hello Doctor, did you miss me?" the young man asked him.  
"Missed you? I don't even know who you are." the Doctor barked back.  
"You'll know soon enough."

The Seventh Doctor and the younger June, meanwhile, had found something peculiar: there was a wardrobe where there shouldn't have been a wardrobe. The Doctor knew that this was a TARDIS, but whose TARDIS he didn't know.  
He took out his sonic screwdriver and activated it at the wardrobe. The door swung open and the two travellers entered the TARDIS.  
The console room looked like the console room of a TARDIS: there were white walls with roundels on them; a hexagonal console at the centre of the room was covered with controls and had a time rotor at the centre of it; a monitor was in the corner of the room and a glass wall separated the rest of the ship from the console room.  
"This is a TARDIS. But someone has altered history with this ship. I can feel it." the Doctor muttered, walking over to the console.  
"This is a TARDIS?" June wondered, walking over to the console, "But it looks a bit different to yours."  
"That's because of a pesky bit of business with the Mandragora Helix. What a very complicated time that was."  
He sighed.  
"Something's not right. I think something's about to happen. Something to do with time."

Allison and Jean had decided to enter the building and noticed a tall grey cylindrical capsule in the reception. A smartly dressed man wearing a black suit and tie smiled at them.  
"Allison, Jean, hello. I came to check up on my future, or is it my past?" the smartly dressed man wondered, taking out a sonic screwdriver and scanning the local area, before then saying, "There's another TARDIS nearby. Come on you two, we have work to do."  
He led them off, towards the lift. He pressed a button and summoned the lift, before entering the lift once it had arrived with Allison and Jean.

Suddenly, the smartly dressed man entered the wardrobe TARDIS with Allison and Jean, surprising the Doctor and June.  
"Allison? Jean? What are you doing here?" he asked his two fellow travellers.  
"Doctor, hello again. It's good to see you after so long." the stranger remarked, before adding, "I think this is my TARDIS."  
"And who are you?"  
"I'm John Seymour. Well, I used to be called June Seymour, but then I dropped that after I became a man." John replied, "I'm a Time Lord now and boy, have I been bad."  
John took out a gun and aimed it at the Doctor's head.  
"Now, obey my demands or else you get it." John demanded, ready to fire.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Part Five

**A Bridge Between Timelines**

**Part Five**

**Featuring the Seventh Doctor**

_London, 2007._

Suddenly, the smartly dressed man entered the wardrobe TARDIS with Allison and Jean, surprising the Doctor and June.  
"Allison? Jean? What are you doing here?" he asked his two fellow travellers.  
"Doctor, hello again. It's good to see you after so long." the stranger remarked, before adding, "I think this is my TARDIS."  
"And who are you?"  
"I'm John Seymour. Well, I used to be called June Seymour, but then I dropped that after I became a man." John replied, "I'm a Time Lord now and boy, have I been bad."  
John took out a gun and aimed it at the Doctor's head.  
"Now, obey my demands or else you get it." John demanded, ready to fire.  
"Calm down, John. What do you want?"  
"I want both versions of my younger self to get in here ASAP."  
The Doctor glanced at June.  
"June, would you mind heading to the top floor? I believe that there are two people who really should be here." he instructed her, John smiling at how he had made his old friend so compliant.

A few moments later, June returned, with her older self and the Fourth Doctor.  
"Ah, hello Doctor," the Fourth Doctor said to the Doctor with a smile, "it's good to see that my future is in safe hands."  
"Yes, but it's a pity that the same couldn't be said for June." the Doctor replied, looking at John, "If only there was time."  
"Hang on, are you saying that he's me?" the older June asked, pointing at John.  
"Yes. Somehow you manage to change history and become a Time Lord." the Fourth Doctor answered, "It's a pity that you became a man though. Why did you regenerate?"  
"I had to. I got shot as I stole this TARDIS. By you."  
John then pointed at the Doctor, who raised his hands innocently.  
"Me? I'd never shoot anyone, not even to win a bet." the Doctor innocently said, before thwacking John in the face with his umbrella and adding, "But I would happily disable my opponents and escape. Come on you three!"  
The Doctor, the Fourth Doctor and the two Junes ran out of the TARDIS. Once the four time travellers had emerged from the ship, the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and activated it at the wardrobe, making the TARDIS dematerialise with John inside it.

John's future self began to feel a bit strange. He felt as if his insides never existed. He knew what this was, of course: history had re-asserted itself. The Doctor had won. June had never stolen the future TARDIS and created a gap between timelines. John Seymour hadn't gone on to create the Jimuni Project and the world wasn't about to end in 2015.  
John's future self was erased from existence, as was the building.

The Doctors and the two Junes had managed to get out of the building a few seconds before it had been erased from history.  
"So, Doctor," the Seventh Doctor said, "which June is mine?"  
The two Doctors laughed, but the Junes didn't like the joke.  
"I'm your June, Doctor." the older June said, walking over to join him, "But, can I just say something to my younger self?"  
She winked at the Seventh Doctor and he winked back. She then grabbed his umbrella and whacked her younger self on the back of the head, before whacking the Doctor's younger self on the back of his head.  
"That'll do, won't it?" she asked the Doctor, handing him his umbrella.  
"Yes. Come on, June. We've got work to do."  
The two travellers then walked off, towards new adventures.

**THE END**


End file.
